


Kagehina week: Day 1 "Warm Up!"

by deathrayofgay



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, mention of gender dysphoria, mentions of poor chest binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathrayofgay/pseuds/deathrayofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is feeling dysphoric and Kags stops him from doing a stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagehina week: Day 1 "Warm Up!"

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a pre-established relationship fic, so in other words, Kags and Hinata are already dating. Similarly, it’s trans!Hinata and it’s set after he’s already come out to the team.

On a normal day, Hinata Shoyo would jump out of bed, dress quickly and be out of the house in 15 minutes. On a normal day, Hinata Shoyo would meet up with his boyfriend, Kageyama, and they’d race to the school. On a normal day, Hinata Shoyo would be the first one to volleyball practice (though followed very closely by Kageyama). But today isn’t a normal day. Today, a fair amount of dysphoria has made itself present in Hinata Shoyo’s routine. Upon waking, he takes a few moments to breathe before groaning and rolling over, wanting to go back to bed. Not much later, his mother comes into the room to wake him, knowing that since he isn’t up yet, he won’t get up alone.

She puts her hand on his shoulder, “Sho-chan! Come on baby, time to wake up.”

He groans and rolls over again, burying his face into his pillow, making his voice muffled, “Okaa-san! I don’t wanna go in today. It hurts too much!”

She sighs and sits on the bed next to Hinata, rubbing his back to comfort him, “Is it physical pain again? Or the other kind?”

He mumbles into is pillow again, “Other kind.”

Ms Hinata hesitates before continuing, “Well, I guess you can stay off today. But what about Kageyama-kun and volleyball practice?”

Hinata groans again, “Kaa-san! Now I want to go.”

She laughs slightly, “Well, yes. That was the point. I love you Sho-chan, so I want to make sure you’re not staying off and then regretting it later, okay?”

He nods and rolls onto his back, “I’m gonna be late to get to Kageyama though.”

Ms Hinata smiles at her son, “I’m sure he won’t mind if you send him a message.”

Hinata nods and his mother leaves, so he quickly texts Kageyama and gets dressed begrudgingly.

*****

When Kageyama sees Hinata, he lightly touches his hair, “Hey. You okay?”

Hinata shrugs and starts walking in the direction of the school, making Kageyama follow behind, “I guess? I don’t know, my body just feels extra sucky today.”

Kageyama jogs to walk next to his boyfriend and intertwines their hands, looking straight forward, “Oh. Well I’m proud of you for coming in, I guess.”

Hinata smiles slightly. He loves it when Kageyama shows that he cares. Most of the time, the two just act as they did when they first met; stupid arguments, yelling, barely-friendly competitions, and the like. But there are those rare moments when Kageyama knows that Hinata needs to know he cares, and so he shows him.

“Thanks Tobio,” he leans into his boyfriend’s side, “That means a lot.”

Kageyama blushes, just as he always does when Hinata uses his first name. As much as Hinata thinks Kageyama is great with the romance thing, he’s not quite.

“No problem.”

*****

They get to the school a little late because of the lack of the race, but not late enough that they’d be in trouble. They both get to their classes and, as usual, pretty much sleep through the lessons. Neither of them are much for academics: they both have volleyball or each other on their minds too much for that.

At lunch the two meet up again, and to Kageyama, Hinata seems a little more fed up of this dysphoria business.

“It’s just not fair! Why do I have to deal with this crap?! It’s hard enough not having the right body, but then this body decides to give me this pain to make me feel worse about it?!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes and drinks his milk box, “Hinata, eat your lunch.”

Hinata throws himself onto the floor next to the other and all but growls, sticking his chopsticks into his bento, “It just hurts, you know?”

Kageyama sighs and looks at his small boyfriend, who is currently stuffing his face with rice while pouting thoroughly, “I know it hurts. But eventually you won’t have to deal with it, because you’ll be able to have the surgeries and the hormones and you can start to feel more comfortable with yourself.”

The orange haired boy looks up at the other, a piece of rice stuck to his cheek as he smiles slightly, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He leans up and pecks his boyfriend’s lips, “Thanks again.”

Kageyama feels a blush start spreading on his face so he clears his throat and looks away, nodding and drinking his milk again.

*****

After afternoon lessons, the two are about to go to practice when Hinata clears his throat.

“Hey, I need to go to the bathroom okay? I’ll catch up.”

Kageyama nods and leaves Hinata, who enters the bathroom. Normally, it would take him less than a few minutes to do what he needed and already be running to practice, but today Hinata purposefully takes a lot longer.

By the time he gets to the clubroom, everyone is already half changed. He changes slowly, and everyone leaves for the gym apart from Kageyama, who says he’ll wait for Hinata.  Hinata glances subtly at Kageyama every now and then to see that he’s watching him, and after looking away he casually slides his volleyball shirt over his binder.

He confidently walks up to the other with a strong smile and says, “Okay, let’s go.”

Kageyama just looks at him. Hinata asks him what the problem is and so he says, “You know it’s bad for you to wear your binder to practice. You’ve been binding all day and if you exercise in it you could bruise your ribs.”

Hinata sighs and pouts and gives the dark haired boy his puppy eyes, “Just today? Please, Kageyama?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “No. I don’t want you to get hurt, dumbass. I knew you were dumb, but I never thought it’d be this bad.”

“Hey! I’m not dumb! I just wanna wear it, okay?! One practice won’t kill me, _Bakageyama_.”

“Sure it won’t kill you, but it might hurt you! I don’t want you to injure yourself!”

“Well it’s my body and I don’t care if it gets injured. I’ll heal!”

“You know that if you bind poorly and injure yourself, sometimes they can’t give you the surgery because of that?!”

Hinata doesn’t reply. He takes in a deep breath to calm himself and looks at his boyfriend, “Yeah, I do know that. But how did you? I didn’t tell you that.”

The anger in the taller one’s eyes fades, and he looks embarrassed, but he acts unperturbed, “I did some research. I wanted to know more about your situation so I could help you if you needed me to. I am your boyfriend after all, dumbass.”

Hinata smiles and leans onto his toes, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, “Thanks, Tobio. It means a lot.”

The dark haired boy blushes at the use of his first name, “I…er…Good. Shoyo.”

Hinata smiles and turns around, walking back to his bag, “I’ll change. Then we can go back to practice, okay?”

Kageyama hums an agreement and sighs in relief, glad that he managed to convince the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit off when it comes to the prompt. I guess there isn't much of a warm-up in here, but if you'll let me i can make it have one by saying it's a warm-up for me to get back into writing? (I've not written in like 18 months due to personal issues and mega writer's block)  
> But thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks to my friend Ida (tumblr user the-idacchi) for beta'ing. You should check out their tumblr, they're really cool!


End file.
